1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition. More particularly, it pertains to a thermoplastic resin composition well suited for the formation of industrial materials such as electric and electronic materials, industrial construction material, automobile parts and domestic electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Various thermoplastic resins have heretofore been improved in dynamical properties and heat resistance by compounding therein an inorganic filler such as glass fiber. However, since a styrenic polymer has not sufficient adhesivity with an inorganic filler, investigation has been made on additives and surface treatment agents for inorganic fillers for the purpose of improving the aforementioned adhesivity. As a result, there have heretofore been developed the surface treatment agents such as the combination of various aminosilane compounds with polyester-based, urethanic, epoxy, acrylic or vinyl acetate-based resin and the additives such as maleic anhydride/styrene copolymer. Specifically there are known silane-based coupling agent etc. as a surface treatment agent for glass fiber and the composition of styrene/maleic anhydride -styrene copolymer/glass fiber as a composition compounded with an additive, etc. (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 161836/1980 and 19097/1974). Nevertheless, the above-mentioned surface treatment agents and additives have failed to exhibit sufficient improvement effect.
On the other hand there are proposed a resin composition excellent in heat resistance and dynamical properties comprising a syndiotactic polystyrene compounded with an inorganic filler (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 257948/1987) and that comprising a syndiotactic polystyrene and a thermoplastic resin and/or rubber compounded with an inorganic filler (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 258855/1990). The above-mentioned compositions, however, have left still some room for improvement because of the inadequate adhesivity between the syndiotactic polystyrene and inorganic filler.
In the case of the latter, there has been used a composition of a syndiotactic polystyrene with an atactic polystyrene and polypenylene ether both being compatible therewith as the skeleton, but the latter two units have been poor in heat resistance compared with syndiotactic polystyrene (SPS) with the possibility of impairing crystallization.